Dbz Xmas songs
by Vejita-Girl
Summary: Duh read the title, though I suggest reading Chapter 3 before you hate me and stop reading, that one is the best one in my opinion, But I warn you now most of these are NOT kakarotto friendly...
1. Vejita The Saiyan Prince Rudolf Remix

Hey sorry I havn't been working on my fic the CHiBI DBZ Otaku I've been busy lately but I'll get to it so as an appology I give you this hope you like it.  
  
You know Nappa and Raditz and Kakorotto  
Brolli and Bardock and Turels and Toma  
But do you recall, the most famous Saiyan of all  
  
Vejita the Saiyan Prince  
Had a very shiny glow   
And if you ever saw it  
You would even say it blows (Like a Super Saiyan)  
All of the other Saiyans, used to cower away with  
fear (Just like Krillin)  
They never let poor Veji  
Join any Saiyan cheers (because he was busy)  
  
Then one foggy earth'n day  
Kakorotto came to say  
Veji I am Gay, that's Right  
Won't you stay with me tonight?  
  
Then Veji was disgusted (Woldn't you be?)  
As he slowly walked away (I would too...)  
Wondering if it was safe to stay on this planet (Are you nusts???)  
Or to just plain leave (In his space ship!)   
  
Well hope you liked it gatta go Ja!!! 


	2. Grampa got blown up by a deathball

Hey there Vejita Girl again I finally came up with a new dectored x-mas song and its from Grandma got ran over by a raindeer... that song has been stuck in my head for weeks...grrrr it gets annoying after a while. well here it goes (and know whats funny im listening to offspring the kids aint all right and feelings ^-^v two of many of good songs...so sad how most of that song is true, socity sucks. And please excuse my spelling I cant spell worth crap...  
  
Disclamer: I do not own this song and sadly I do not own Dbz either if I did I'dve gotten rid of Kakorotto YEARS ago and make Yamucha gay with Tien and Chaoutzu(nothing aganst Tien and Chaoutzu people they just look the part) and blasted Bulma to oblivion for rapeing MY Veji-chan (Its true!(they have an episode on that.) sadly he let her, hey what do you expect he's still a man (a very fine one that is ^.~v))  
Chibi Veji-chan(the chibi that flouts over my head and gives me ideas): yeah that bitch, my poor verginity was stolen by her!!!  
Me:Wait I thought you lost that to that he/she Freeza...  
Chibi Veji-chan:It was a secondary verginity thing, besides I had no choice with Freeza... ugly gay bisectual fag.  
Me: okay...thoughs type of relationships dont bother me considering I spend most of my time reading Goten/Trunks huck ups, I love thoughs there so sweet.  
Chibi Veji-chan: SWEET??? eww....*shiver*... sorry thats just wrong...  
Me:Awww... come on you have to admit they make a good couple besides I mostly read Gohan tourcher fics anyways, espectially the ones where his tail grows back or he still has it and people discover it, though I'm still waiting for one where gohan doesn't hide his tail and people just think its a stupid fake one, until they pull at it that is, hehehehehehehe......  
Chibi Veji-chan:You are one evil onna...  
Me:I know and thats exactly why you love me so much and thank you for the complament!!!  
Chibi Veji-chan:Welcome.  
Me:Anyways I do not own the stuff in the other story I wrote ( i for got to put that in there ^-^*) exept the ideas. Well enough getting off topic! On with the story!!!  
Chibi Veji-chan:About time onna...  
  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball...  
By:ME Vejita_Girl  
Note: Ohh the wonders of writing fanfics while on a sugar high hehe!  
Song by: Goten.  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
You see he had went to palanet Kanassa  
and clearing the planet with his friends  
They looked at the moon and turned Ozaru  
and squished all the inhabitants Flat...  
  
I the next morning  
there was an attack  
they were chating all so friendly  
Then a Kanassian came out of nowhere and choped his neck...  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
Now we all know the reason he has visions   
But that is not the point   
You see he was having visions of Kakorotto  
and if it where not for that he would of lived...  
  
If it where not for Kakorotto  
He would most likely be still alive  
Kakorotto is the cause of all our Problems  
and if you dont belive in that you deserve to fry  
Deserve to Fry!  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
You see I dont understand  
If he could servive all the other attacks  
He should still be able to suvive Freeza  
Even with his lack of blood  
and all the other Gash's on his back...  
  
I'm warning everyone while I can  
that they better watch out for themselve  
Kakorotto is very dangous  
and how his family suvives him  
we have no clue...  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
(Sing it Gohan!)  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
Grampa got blown up by a deathball  
Flying up to stop Freeza  
He had another vison  
and that was of Kakorotto...  
  
Gohan: Have a nice afterlife Grampa!!! 


	3. Dragon Balls: Jingle Bells Remix

Hey all of you IM BAAAAACK! whats up? no one wants to read my storys lately... oh well besides its my fault for not updating...but I have a very good reason for that ya see my dog Sassy got kidney problems so we had to put her to sleep on the 5th of December... so I dedicate this story for her my presios puppy Sassy(even though shes really 8 - I still call her my puppy)NEWays I appologize... and now I'm back to my hyperactive self! So here's the story!

Disclamer: I do not own DBZ if I did I wouldn't have to by all the movies Veji action figures and stuff.  
Chibi-Veji: Your absest you know that, right?  
Me: Hai!  
Chibi-Veji: Just checkn'  
Me: Oh and I'd like to thank Michelle (aka SaiyaGirl) for giving me my first flame ever! I'm so happy so I welcome all the Flames you can write to me -v kay? well heres the story. Ja!

Dragon Balls: A Jingle Bells remix!

Dragon Balls Kakorotto Falls Piccolo Hurlz an egg Bulma's mobil losts it's wheel and Veji got Away,YAY!

Dragon Balls Chioutzu's small Dende Hatches the egg Bulma fix's her small car And Veji took Ballet

Flying through the air with plains crashing down Trunks is really drunk tonight 'Cause Dende was Around

Then he Found Goten with wisky in his hand they Raided Chi-Chi's Seller and they Gulped it all down!

Oh Dragon Balls Ikaris Stall's While Gohan slips away Chi-Chi's pan goes Kabam When Gohan is half way,Slam!

Dragon Balls Yamucha calls His lover Tien They run away together,Hey!  
And elope when they get The------re!

Thank you, Thank you now good night!  
Chibi-Veji: Show off...¬¬  
Me: Oh hush...v 


	4. Dbz's night before Xmas

Okay hey everyone its another year and of course you know what that means MORE X-MAS SONGS BY ME!!! anyways Im really really sorry for not working on my other story been busy with school and my friend is still looking for the CDBZO booklet. and for the other one no ones reviewed for Ideas so Im stuck. Anyways its X-mas time and I just finaly got Ideas for the X-mas songs took me a week but hey Its coming out. Now this one is the Night before X-mas Dbz style. No I have nothing agenst Chi-Chi actually shes my fav. female character along with Lunch from Dbz and Db. So on with the fic.  
  
P.S. I do NOT own Dbz.(sorry cant think of anything creative.)  
  
It was the night before x-mas and all through the house, Everyone was screaming because of Kakorotto spouse.  
  
At first everything was fine while Chi-Chi was cooking, Then Kakorotto came in wanting cookie.  
  
He was looking and picking and tasting many things, Until Chi-Chi saw him and began to scream.  
  
Just like a banshe, which she really is, she took out her frying pan and showed him just what it is.  
  
A deadly weapon to Saiya-jin cause, its even more fersome then the mall's Santa Clause.  
  
Ranting and Raving after she wacked him on the head, she walked into the kitchen to see two little kids.  
  
One with hair as puple as it gets, though he just claims it's lavender as not to be embaressed.  
  
The other was alot like his father in more ways than one, which we all know that his father is Kakorotto the stupid bum.  
  
The two sat there with satisfide faces and buldging stomaches, until they saw Chi-Chi with here frying pan and began to ruckus.  
  
They went faster then ever as they ran for there lifes, They looked for many people that they could bribe:  
  
They tried Gohan, Tien, Chioutzu, and Krillin. They even went as far as trying Yamucha and Vejita that where sitting in the den. But not only them oh no thats not all. They tried 17 and 18 who where standing in the hall.  
  
They scampered and hurried as fast as they could, they even stopped for a breath even though they didn't know if they should.  
  
Then finaly they have gotten away, to even a place where they could stay.  
  
There was no way she could reach them Trunks Said, Then Goten Suggested they should go to bed.  
  
But little did they know that Chi-Chi could Fly, using the Nimbus Cloud which was on her side.  
  
But enough about them they'll get what they diserve, but for not it to Gohan and Videl so listen as we observe.  
  
They thought they where alone up in the guest room, but unfortunatly for them it was Really Vejita's room.  
  
Vejita was bored of all there mindless chatter, so he went up to his room to take a shower.  
  
But low and behold there was the site, that would give him nightmares for the rest of his life.  
  
There was Gohan and Videl on his bed, Doing somthing unapropriate for all little kids.  
  
Chi-Chi Returned with the toddlers in tow, But all of a sudden she heard a scream she and all people would know.  
  
It was Vejita to Chi-Chi's suprise, then somthing else there caught her eye.  
  
Gohan and Videl soon relized there guests, They pulled up the covers to avoid the rest.  
  
Later the next day Chi-Chi was happy, chating to everyone about Grandbabies.  
  
While Goten and Trunks stayed up in there room, and Gohan and Videl thought about there doom.  
  
Sadly this is the end of this little story, but do not worry.  
  
I shall make some more X-mas stories, so life wont be so boring.  
  
Fare the well.  
  
Vejita_Girl 


	5. Joy to the World veji's version

Hi again everyone! I know I know its been practically 2 YEARS but I've been busy with collage and crap lol and not only that I got my first boyfriend yay go me! Its funny though he's a kakarotto fan and I'm a Vejita fan so we always play argue who is better but its fun so blah lol anyways I really need to go through my mom's xmas music sd collection I'm running out of songs to think of so I hope you LOVE this one its a last minute thing, also I've noticed I had another flame...she/he said i spelled vejita's name wrong...I spelled it the japanese way dumb$$ for forget you...and also sadly my other two stories where cut off one for it being in script form which at the time was the only way I knew how to write stories and the other I guess I put it under the wrong rating or something? oh well so Im ganna rewrite chibidbzotaku also helps my friend finally found my notebook a while back weeeeeeeee. anyways this one is going to the song "Joy to the world" so I hope you like it, it was a last minute idea cause I wanted to update to let you know I'm alive and well, well on with the songfic thing!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz, if I did I would be akira toriyama and I wouldnt have my chibi-veji who is taking nap.

Warning: some words may seem a bit graphic to some people but I tried not to do it that way...I should probably move the rating up...

p.s. THIS IS NOT FOR KAKAROTTO LOVERS DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE HIM ENOUGH TO STUPIDLY FLAME SOMEONE WHO WARNED YOU NOT TO READ! unless you injoy some kakarotto bashing once in a while.

Vejita is singing this song

Joy to the WORLD Kakarotto's dead, I went up and blew off his head!

I dragged away his body and fed it to the sorry,

ugly stupid pink blob, yes the ugly stupid pink blob,

because he is some kind of weird cannibal.

Joy to the WORLD the wench is dead, I went up and cut off her legs!

she never should of opened them, cause she's always sticking somthin in them,

oh I dont wanna know what it was, I dont wanna know what any of it was,

But I do know that she was the biggest whore.

Joy to the world I am finally free, And now I can stop singing!

My enemy's are dead, Thats all that can be said,

I'm free to roam anywhere, any and everywhere,

And I can finally find a way to regrow my tail!

well hope you all enjoyed it, Have fun! and sorry for my mispellings and bad grammer if there is any lol, well spellings anyways I KNOW I most likely have bad grammer...--


End file.
